Of Soulmates and Maelstroms
by zerohour20xx
Summary: During the Wave mission, Naruto meets with Kami and is given a second chance at life. NaruHina


Of Soulmates and Malestroms

A/N: This will be my first NaruHina. It starts out on the bridge in Nami. Haku was never with Zabuza in this fic so she/he will not be there to help him of fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

#####################

Team seven had taken a mission to wave and had asked to bring Hinata to help with her Byakugan. Not too long after leaving Konoha, the five encountered the Demon Brothers. They Kakashi had beaten them and found out that they had been hired by Zabuza who in turn had been hired by Gato. They arrived at Tazuna's house and had trained since that night. It has been a week and a half since the mission started.

[The newly finished bridge in Nami]

Naruto was coming back from saving Inari and Tsunami and was rushing to help his team on the bridge. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata had left him at the house since he had trained so much last night and had gone without him to guard Tazuna today but unfortunately, today was the day that Zabuza would attack Naruto finally got to the bridge. He saw that Kakashi was unconcious and that Sakura was guarding Tazuna.

He looked to see Sasuke trying to evade Zabuza's sword but Sasuke grabbed Hinata and used her as a human shield to block Zabuza's sword went through the girls stomach and was then pulled out. Hinata slumped to her knees as she coughed out blood and blood poured out her stomach and back. Naruto ran to her side with speeds that had never been seen from him. He held onto Hinata and she looked up into his eyes. "Naruto-kun...I need you...to know...that...ever...since...the Academy...I...have always...admired...you. I...love...you...Na...ru...t...o...-kun..."

Naruto watched as the life left her eyes. Tears dropped from his eyes as sadness filled him. Zabuza laughed. "Ha, that girl was pathetic if she died and loved a moron like yourself." A cold, dark chakra came from Naruto's body. The chakra simply reeked of hatred and was laced with a sense of bloodlust. Naruto's body began to shake and change. His muscles expanded and surged, his toes and hands gained razor sharp claws, his canine teeth became fangs, his blonde hair turned a deep blood red, and nine tails of chakra came from his backside. He opened his eyes to reveal blood red eyes and slitted pupils.

A deep, menacing growl eminated from Naruto's mouth. **"You bastard. You killed the only person that would ever love me. And for what? So you could fullfil your own selfish desires? For your own pleasure?! YOU SELFISH NINGEN! YOU TOOK AWAY THE LIFE OF THIS PURE SOUL FOR FUCKING MONEY! YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY AND BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL EVEN IF I HAVE ESCORT YOU THERE MYSELF!!!"** Naruto roars causing the bridge to shake. In a red flash Naruto appeared behind Zabuza. "Ha! I think you missed, gaki!" Zabuza said. Zabuza looked at the gaki in front of him till the image shifted and one side of his vision seemed to slide down. Zabuza's body fell to pieces with a disgusting wet sound.

A claping sound came from just outside the mist. "Hahaha, it seems like Zabuza was nothing more than a baby demon after all. Though it is a shame he had to kill the Hyuuga. She would have made a great breeder for Kumo...of course after me and my men made sure she was of a good quality. HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto was holding and crying over the dead body of the Hyuuga girl when he heard Gato. He turned his head to Gato and stared straight into his soul with a piercing gaze. **"You dare threaten and insult the dead? You are nothing but trash that does not deserve to live. Now is the hour of your demise." **Naruto flashed past Gato's army of mercenaries and right in front of Gato's face. The mercenaries fell to pieces just like Zabuza had.

Gato fell onto his back and tried to crawl away. "W-wait! I can give you riches, women, anything that you could ever want!" Naruto's chakra covered hand picked Gato up by the throat. **"Can you bring back the dead?" ** Gato slowly shakes his head. **"Then die." ** The chakra covers Gato and and disappeared a minute later, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Naruto went back to Hinata's body and picked it up so she could be brought back to her family. The evil chakra disappeared and so did the changes caused by it. Sasuke looked at Naruto and shaked in rage. How dare this orphan dobe show him up and have power that should of been his. He caught a glance of a sword from one of the dead mercenaries and a crazy grin grew on his face. He grabbed the blade and ran it through Naruto's stomach. "This is what you get dobe! You think you can show power that should rightfully belong to me as an Uchiha?! Hahahaha!"

Blood poured out from Naruto's mouth and his body fell to the ground. He looked at Hinata's body. 'If only I could go to where you are, Hinata...'

[???]

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a large field. He saw a blonde haired boy and girl playing together. "Hikari, Arashi! Its time to go home." The two children and Naruto turned to see a beautiful women with long blue hair and lavender eyes. 'Hinata?' The two children hugged her. "Kaasan!" The two children yelled as their mother hugged them back. A blonde haired man walked into the field and kissed the mother. "It looks like our kids don't want to leave. Don't you think, Hinata-chan?" Hinata turned to the blonde. "I think your right, Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched the scene and started crying as he saw this. "So this is hell and I have to watch this for all time." A warm voice comes from no where. "No Naruto, this isn't hell but what should have happened if time hadn't been altered." Naruto turned around to see a woman dressed in pure white. "Hello Naruto, I am Kami. The reason you are here is because I am giving you a second chance at life. So much of the original timeline has been lost that it will have to be erased up to a certain point. What you have just seen may never happen but this time you will atleast have a much better chance of it happening."

Naruto was shocked and happy. He was going to have a second chance and this time he could be with Hinata. "Now there a few things you need to know. A major one is that Hinata is your soulmate. I knew what type of life you would have to deal with so I created her just for you so you wouldn't have to be alone. Another thing is that I will release the blood that your mother gave you that was blocked by the Shinigami's seal. Your mother was the Kyuubi meaning that you are a kitsune hanyou. This time you won't have to worry about being without a mother since I have decided to let her out. She was put under a control genjutsu by Madara Uchiha. Now for my own gift." She kisses both of his eyes. "There, now you have something that will make it easier for you and Hinata to be together. I have given you the Byakugan but you will keep your blue eyes. I have also remove the limiter seals that were on you. The seals will still be there but the effects will be erased completely. Now go." Naruto vanished from the field completely.

[Konoha, 3 years after the Kyuubi attack]

Naruto woke up in a firmiliar bed. "Good, your awake Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to the side and say Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Hey jiji, could you make it so no one can hear what we're saying?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. "Okay, what is it you need to talk about that requires secrecy?" Naruto sighs at the Sandaime's question. "I know about the Kyuubi." Hiruzen's eyes bulged. Naruto explained everything that had happened both at the bridge and with Kami. Needless to say, the Sandaime was doubtful at first but soon believed Naruto completely. "Well, I have so thinking and paperwork to due so I will visit you later." The Sandaime left Naruto's appartment.

'Okay, I guess its time to let mom out.' Naruto put his hand on the seal and channeled his chakra into it. Out of the seal, a dog sized, orange fox with nine tails came out. **"Well it seems like my jailor finally freed me. Now, allow me to thank you by giving a quick death."** Naruto sighed at the Kyuubi. "Would you really kill your own son?" Naruto released the genjutsu that Kami had added to the seal. Once the genjutsu was gone, Naruto no longer had his human ears but a pair of blonde fox ears and he also had a single blonde tail. "Do you remember me now, mom? From before Madara-teme trapped you in his control genjutsu?" The Kyuubi's eyes widened and her shape changed as she became Kushina Uzumaki once more. "Naruto-chan? Is that really you? I thought I had lost you and that the Sandaime had simply used my son's name for my container." Kushina said as she pulled Naruto into her embrace. The two talked as Kushina told Naruto about his father and her past and Naruto told her about the short life he had lived.

####################

Okay, thats the first chapter of my first NaruHina.


End file.
